puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
Rizumu Amamiya/Image Gallery
31906 3.jpg|Rizumu's character design. Rizumu amamiya 18.PNG|Rizumu in Dear My Future. rizumu cd cover.png|Rizumu's CD Cover 5.jpeg|Rizumu at the fashion show after receiving some of Aira's fashion advice. プリティリズムオーロラドリーム2.jpeg|Rizumu's terrible sense of fashion. E38397E383AAE382BAE383A02002_13.jpg|Another example of Rizumu's terrible sense of fashion. 20120107194609.jpg|Rizumu and Aira as maids. prizm39_04.jpg|Rizumu in a kimono on New Year's. E38397E383AAE382BAE383A02013_17.jpg|Rizumu as a baby. E38397E383AAE382BAE383A02012_03.jpg|Rizumu adores the stuffed bear her mother made for her, Andy. rizumu drag hibiki around.png|Rizumu drags Hibiki around on Halloween. E38397E383AAE382BAE383A02009_21.jpg|Rizumu in a Prism Show in Aurora Dream rizumu 2.png|Rizumu in Dear My Future, 3 years later. rizumu 1.png|Rizumu in Dear My Future at a Prism Show. E38397E383AAE382BAE383A02005_06.jpg|Rizumu had been training since a young age to become a Prism Star. E38397E383AAE382BAE383A02005_07.jpg|Rizumu helps Aira with her stretches. E38397E383AAE382BAE383A02008_12.jpg|Rizumu has no ability with studies. E38397E383AAE382BAE383A02005_18.jpg|Rizumu is amazed. E38397E383AAE382BAE383A02005_05.jpg|Rizumu and Aira make up after a fight. E38397E383AAE382BAE383A02010_22.jpg|Rizumu watches from afar as Shou and Aira get into a good mood. E38397E383AAE382BAE383A02009_23.jpg|Rizumu is head-over-heels. E38397E383AAE382BAE383A02009_24.jpg|Rizumu on fire! E38397E383AAE382BAE383A02009_20.jpg|Rizumu with a V for victory. E38397E383AAE382BAE383A02018_15.jpg|Rizumu and Hibiki high-five in yukatas. E38397E383AAE382BAE383A02011 09.jpg|Rizumu blushed when Hibiki whispered in her ear, "You look cute in that outfit." E38397E383AAE382BAE383A02020_11.jpg|Rizumu cries in frustration. E38397E383AAE382BAE383A02022_25.jpg|Rizumu with her birthday present from Mion. E38397E383AAE382BAE383A02017_03.jpg|Rizumu's image of what to do during the summer. E38397E383AAE382BAE383A02024_04.jpg|Rizumu thinks about the meat in Kyoto. E38397E383AAE382BAE383A02024_20.jpg|Rizumu is jealous of Kanon and Hibiki's relationship, until Hibiki reassures her. E38397E383AAE382BAE383A02024_14.jpg|Kanon and Rizumu butt heads once again. E38397E383AAE382BAE383A02025_29.jpg|Rizumu fails her first attempt at the Aurora Rising and is caught by Jun. prizm44_56.jpg|Rizumu had to throw away her heart to jump the Aurora Rising, so she couldn't be with Hibiki. prizm46_02.jpg|Dark Rizumu. prizm46_68.jpg|Rizumu cries after being saved by Aira and Mion from being taken into Hell. prizm48_40.jpg|Rizumu eating meat at the hospital. prizm48_63.jpg|Rizumu as a baby with her mother. prizm49_47.jpg|Rizumu dances in the Pure White Wedding outfit. prizm49_56.jpg|Rizumu flies in the Aurora Rising. prizm49_67.jpg|Rizumu calls for her mother. prizm50_92.jpg|Rizumu congratulates Aira on becoming Prism Queen. prizm51_32.jpg|Rizumu and Hibiki have a warm chat in the final episode of Aurora Dream. prizm51_39.jpg|Rizumu and her new adopted sister. prizm51_45.jpg|Rizumu, her sister, and mother. -Zero-Raws- Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future - 13 (TX 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp4 snapshot 23.18 -2012.06.30 14.07.44-.jpg|Rizumu talks to Hibiki 3 years in the future. Aurora Memorial.png|Rizumu saying "Yay!" at her Prism Act wedding. -Zero-Raws- Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future - 11 (TX 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp4 snapshot 18.31 -2012.06.30 14.41.05-.jpg|An extremely happy Rizumu during the wedding ceremony in her Prism Act. -Zero-Raws- Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future - 11 (TX 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp4 snapshot 18.23 -2012.06.30 14.40.50-.jpg|Hibiki and Rizumu at their wedding in Rizumu's Prism Act. -Zero-Raws- Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future - 11 (TX 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp4 snapshot 18.15 -2012.06.30 14.40.43-.jpg|Rizumu and Hibiki at their wedding in Rizumu's Prism Act. -Zero-Raws- Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future - 11 (TX 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp4 snapshot 18.15 -2012.06.30 14.40.47-.jpg|Rizumu and Hibiki at their wedding in Rizumu's Prism Act. PrizmDMF11 07.jpg|Rizumu steals Mia's lobster. PrizmDMF11 67.jpg|Rizumu gives advice to her successors. PrizmDMF11 31.jpg|Rizumu gives advice to Hein. PrizmDMF11 85.jpg|Rizumu's dreamed childhood in her Prism Act. PrizmDMF11 84.jpg|Rizumu's dreamed childhood in her Prism Act. PrizmDMF11 83.jpg|Rizumu's dreamed childhood in her Prism Act. PrizmDMF11 82.jpg|Rizumu's dreamed childhood in her Prism Act. Rizumu hibiki get married.jpg|Rizumu and Hibiki at their wedding ceremony in Rizumu's Prism Act. Mars all dresses aurora sages.jpg Rizumu white symphonia wedding.jpg pretty_rhythm_renders__mars_by_jackiiechan114-d5o805m.png rizumu__and_bear_chi_render_by_lucy3487-d5ui7st.png rizumu_render_by_lucy3487-d5i9w7w.png vlcsnap-9778.png|Rizumu wearing the Pure White Wedding Coordination vlcsnap-39216.png|Rizumu's first performance vlcsnap-27794.png|Rizumu at the Fashion Show Amamiya.Rizumu.full.1535900.jpg Pretty Rhythm Series (ALL-IN-ONE OP MIX).mp4_000017243.jpg|Rizumu in Aurora Dream Opening 1 Pretty Rhythm Series (ALL-IN-ONE OP MIX).mp4_000097353.jpg|Rizumu in Aurora Dream Opening 2 4.jpg 3.jpg .jpg 2.jpg 5.jpg MARs Rizumu.jpg Rizumu.png AD22airarizumu.png AD20rizumu.png AD14rizumupon.png AD13babyrizumu.png|Rizumu as a baby. AD12Airizumu.png AD9rizumu.png prizmDMF11_45.jpg|Rizumu in Dear My Future Eyecatch prizmDMF27_10.jpg|Rizumu in Dear My Future Opening 3 prizmDMF40_03.jpg|Rizumu in Dear My Future Opening 4 prizmDMF48_36.jpg prizmDMF51_35.jpg prizmDMF51_57.jpg prizmDMF38_35.jpg prizmDMF11_58.jpg 20120410205313_original.jpg PrizmDMF35 29.jpg PrizmDMF35 28.jpg PrizmDMF51 74.jpg PrizmDMF51 73.jpg PrizmDMF50 72.jpg prizmDMF38_33.jpg PrizmDMF11 80.jpg PrizmDMF11 79.jpg PrizmDMF11 26.jpg prizmDMF11_87.jpg prizmDMF43_27.jpg prizmDMF38_14.jpg Ld7lwlxuheczyxv55i4wyrvfx7sfoypz hq.jpg Blgzowgousndcux65se3dlmnjifisnep hq.jpg 7obypz6ze2xmmn2dblgnzugawhyk7w7s hq.jpg WvoW1HK.png Badrizumu.jpg.jpg Jit24dw4owmdnicq5puijrjaylle7uoz hq.jpg Aspk.jpg Oeryqzjwj2xajdafvggq4kjzhypjtore hq.jpg 4c5c.jpg 77fbdd96b9569e18bb4232ef26521985.jpg IMG_20190328_162811.jpg IMG_20190328_162803.jpg IMG_20190328_162758.jpg IMG 20190610 212618.jpg IMG 20190610 212437.jpg IMG 20190610 212403.jpg IMG 20190610 212354.jpg IMG 20190610 212107.jpg IMG 20190610 212102.jpg IMG 20190610 212035.jpg IMG 20190610 212029.jpg IMG 20190610 212025.jpg IMG 20190610 211957.jpg IMG 20190610 211953.jpg IMG 20190610 211927.jpg IMG 20190610 211850.jpg IMG 20190610 211843.jpg IMG 20190610 211838.jpg IMG 20190610 211833.jpg IMG 20190610 211828.jpg IMG 20190610 211821.jpg IMG 20190610 211816.jpg IMG 20190610 211747.jpg IMG 20190610 211742.jpg IMG 20190610 211724.jpg IMG 20190610 211720.jpg IMG 20190610 211708.jpg IMG 20190610 211701.jpg IMG 20190610 211646.jpg IMG 20190610 211632.jpg IMG 20190610 211554.jpg IMG 20190610 211536.jpg IMG 20190525 110249.jpg IMG 20190507 161927.jpg IMG 20190507 161848.jpg IMG 20190427 183040.jpg IMG 20190427 182952.jpg IMG 20190427 182936.jpg IMG_20200123_221229.jpg IMG_20200123_221238.jpg IMG_20200123_221325.jpg IMG_20200123_221329.jpg IMG_20200123_221333.jpg IMG_20200123_221344.jpg IMG_20200123_221431.jpg IMG_20200123_221436.jpg IMG_20200123_221442.jpg IMG_20200123_221445.jpg IMG_20200123_221449.jpg IMG_20200123_221634.jpg IMG_20200123_221641.jpg IMG_20200123_221742.jpg IMG_20200123_222101.jpg IMG_20200124_034953.jpg IMG 20200124 035030.jpg IMG_20200124_034817.jpg IMG 20200124 035905.jpg IMG 20200124 035857.jpg IMG 20200124 035656.jpg IMG 20200124 035643.jpg IMG 20200124 035543.jpg IMG 20200124 035534.jpg IMG 20200124 035524.jpg IMG 20200124 035010.jpg IMG 20200124 034957.jpg IMG_20200124_035619.jpg IMG_20200124_035209.jpg Category:Image Galleries Category:Images Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Aurora Dream Category:Dear My Future